The reels usually include a multiplicity of support elements. The support elements radially extend to a central carrier body in the form of a tube, and are circumferentially distributed around and connected to the central carrier body. The central carrier body is rotationally accommodated in bearing arms. Depending on the width of the cutting table of a cutting system of a harvesting machine, the reel can have a length of 10 m and more. The object of the reel is to guide the harvested goods to the cutter bar, to pull the cut harvested goods away from the cutter bar and to guide the same to the further devices of the machine for further processing.
A reel for a cutter system of a harvesting machine is, for example, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,235. Support discs are non-rotationally fixed along the longitudinal axis of the tubular central carrier body in a distributed manner. Each support disc is provided with five support arms. The arms are distributedly arranged around the circumference and extend essentially radially to the outside away from the longitudinal axis. The arms are connected to the outer circumference of the discs. The arms on the support discs are aligned in an axial direction parallel to the longitudinal axis and support tine carriers in bearings. These tine carriers are provided, respectively, with tines.
The reel described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,299 includes triangular support elements rigidly attached on the tubular carrier body. The elements are distanced from each other along the longitudinal axis.
DE 199 56 431 A1 describes a reel where the central carrier body is constructed of a multitude of tubular segments, formed, respectively, of halves of tube segments. Tine carriers are mounted star-like in the area of the abutment points of the tube segments on the arms. The tine carriers are eccentrically supported to the longitudinal axis.
The rigid welded connection of the support elements to the central carrier body has a disadvantageous effect on the strength of the carrier body. The welded connection causes a structural change in the tubular carrier body, which carrier body is due to weight reasons, thin-walled. The stability of the carrier body is, because of this, negatively influenced. A further disadvantage is that expensive devices need to be provided during the manufacturing process to hold the support elements in the correct position to connect to the carrier body. Furthermore, since the length of the carrier tube has to be accurately adapted to the reel over the complete length of the reel, which is long, tight tolerances need to be maintained.
DD 111 768 describes a reel for harvesting machines with a central carrier body. The carrier body is made depending on the working width of one or a multitude of tube portions. The individual tube portions can be connected to each other by flanges mounted on their ends and by screws. Also, flanges attach the reel star to the tube portions of the central carrier body.